A little friendly competition
by icantdream
Summary: Luna challenges Hermione's right to be in Gryffindor but Hermione will do just about anything to prove she was sorted into the right house. First chapter opens up the story but it is pure smut after that.
1. Prologue

Premise: Ginny and Luna are chatting in the Gryffindor common room next to Hermione while she is doing homework. Luna implies herself and Hermione should swap houses because she believes herself to be far more daring while Hermione is boring and bookish. A challenge to prove who is more daring ensues. Takes place after the 7th book when Hermione and co go back to finish their last year. Those who would have done their last year in the 7th book are still attending as the war did not set students up well for exams. There will be characters in here that died in the last book but I wanted to add them and it's not real so I'm sure you'll forgive me. Chapter one sets the story up and then it is all smut from there. There will be same-sex things in here so don't get weird about it.

I do not own any of the characters in case you were unaware

Chapter One-

"I would like to understand how the sorting hat chooses though. I mean it makes mistakes all the time."  
Hermione looked at Luna speaking to Ginny next to her, confused as to how she could claim such a strong magical object could be flawed. "The sorting hat was made by the founders of Hogwarts Luna. I think they knew what they were doing by creating the hat."  
Luna turned to face Hermione while Ginny's eyes widened, knowing that both of her friends had an issue accepting others views on certain things.  
"I don't deny the talent that the founders had Hermione," Luna started to explain, "I'm just saying that the formula obviously has its flaws. I mean look at you…"  
"Excuse me? Hermione snapped. "What does that mean?"  
"Oh, Hermione I'm not trying to offend you. I'm just saying Ravenclaw would have been a much better fit for you. I mean out of the two of us I think even I would fit better in Gryffindor."  
Hermione's face burned bright and she straightened her back, trying to keep calm and not make a scene in the common room. "I don't see how you can say that after everything that happened last year. Harry, Ron and I went through so much just to-"

"Hermione I'm not calling you a coward," Luna patiently explained, "I'm just saying you prefer to take it safe. You don't like taking risks or making spur of the moment decisions like I do. Even the brave things you have done were never done without careful calculation. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm just saying it's not very Gryffindor is it?"  
Hermione paused and started to think. She did tend to think things through, perhaps overthink even. But she was capable of being daring and doing things without overthinking the consequences right? "I can be more daring than you Luna, "she said firmly, "I am a Gryffindor and the sorting hat knew exactly what it was doing."  
Luna's dreamy eyes had a mischievous glint behind them. "Should we have a friendly competition then?"

Ginny stood up so abruptly the other two girls got startled. They had been so caught up in their argument they forgot she was there. "Okay well, this is your business. I'm going to bed while you guys work this one out. Goodnight." She smiled and went up the stairs. Luna waited until they could no longer hear her footsteps before she turned back to Hermione.  
"So Hermione. You're really up for this?"  
"Of course," Hermione said firmly, "what do you have in mind?"  
"We're going to have a little competition," Luna said smirking, "we each name a person and the other person has to do everything they can to fuck them."  
"Luna, what the hell?" Hermione gasped. She was appalled that Luna would suggest something so outrageous. "You can't expect me to just-"  
"You're right Hermione I didn't expect you to agree. I knew you would be far too uptight and scared to ever-"  
"I'll do it."  
"Wait really?" Luna was shocked that Hermione changed her mind so quickly.  
"Yes." Hermione was sick of being seen as this prude and she was not going to let Luna tell her she was not a true Gryffindor. "So what are the rules?"  
"We both name a person. We have 48 hours to get into bed with them. Whoever fails loses and has to admit the other is more daring."  
"Fine. No sabotaging to make the other unable to have sex by using a jinx or locking them up?"  
"Deal." Luna was still smirking. She had no doubt this challenge was in the bag.

"Okay, lets give our names…" Hermione looked around, her eyes set on a target. "Seamus Finnigan."  
"Well, then your first name is easy. Dean Thomas." Luna responded.  
"You're on." Hermione feigned confidence but she knew very little about Dean and had no idea how she was supposed to initiate anything with him.  
"Well I'm going to get right to it then, 48 hours isn't long you know."  
"Oh my God Luna right now?"  
But it was too late. Luna had already walked over to Seamus who was sitting at a table practising Charms.  
"Woah Luna is going to be some tough competition," Hermione muttered.


	2. Luna and Seamus

Luna and Seamus

"Hey, Seamus. Your charms are looking good"  
Seamus looked up and was surprised to see Luna standing over him. "Thanks, Luna. I am trying to work on an essay about revealing charms and I thought practicing would help me understand but I can't seem to get the hang of it."  
"Have you given _aparecium_ a try? Luna asked, leaning closer to him.  
"Uh yeah, I gave it a go." Seamus was getting distracted by the soft smell of her hair so close to him. "But the invisible ink isn't showing as clear as it should be. I can't figure it out"  
"You are just tired and uptight." Luna sat on the table and looked him in the eyes. "Charms is one of my stronger subjects. I could help you out, Seamus. I can find a way to help you relax and get a bit of learning in…"

Seamus swallowed hard. Everyone made fun of Luna and he had never considered her hot because of it but the way she was looking at him was rapidly making him change his opinion on that. "What did you have in mind Luna?"  
"Well if you have somewhere a little more private then I can show you. Are you keen?"  
Seamus had never been surer of anything in his life. "If we sneak into my dorm and put a silencing charm on my bed would that work for you?"  
"That will work just fine," Luna agreed pushing herself off the table and walking towards the boy's dormitory. She looked over at Hermione who looked both shocked and impressed at how fast she was working on her target and winked. She then turned back to Seamus who was frozen, barely believing this was happening.  
"Come on Finnigan. Lead the way"

Seamus quietly lead her up to his dorm. The others were already asleep so the pair snuck onto his bed and drew the curtains. Luna cast silencing and anti-detection charms and turned her attention to Seamus.

"We need to test the charms are working," she whispered.  
"How do you want to do tha- OH fuuuuuuck," Seamus moaned aloud as Luna reached down his pants and squeezed his already hardening member.  
"Well looks like no one heard that," Luna giggled.  
"You are a whole lot of mischief," Seamus grinned. He was obviously nervous so Luna moved closer and looked him in the eyes while she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"See Seamus. I'm teaching you all about revealing." Luna pulled his shirt off and threw her own tie onto the pile of clothes in the corner. She pushed him down and straddled herself on top of him. "Show me what you can do."  
Seamus reached up and unbuttoned her shirt as fast as he could, tossing it aside. It was so dark he could barely see her so he reached for his wand. " _Lumos,_ " he muttered. He instantly knew that was a good decision. Her heavy breast looked amazing in her navy blue t-shirt bra. How did she make something so basic look so sexy?  
"Any more revealing you're going to do Finnigan?"

Seamus needed to touch her right now so her grabbed her hair and pulled her down into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched it was like a flame lit under them. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Seamus reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tearing it off. He bit her lip and pulled her closer to him, feeling a small moan escape her mouth. He would never make fun of Looney Luna again. Right now he could barely believe he never realized how hot she was. And as she moved her hands through his sandy hair he regretted not sharing this moment sooner. She sat up and reached for his belt buckle undoing it swiftly and looking at him grinning.  
"You ready for this?" Luna asked, eyes burning with lust.  
"Baby help me get these pants off and you will see how ready I am," Seamus was desperate to get some kind of release.  
Luna pulled his pants down and he kicked them off while she leaned down to lay kisses on his chest. She sucked and bit gently leaving marks as she went down.

She paused when she got to his thick cock and gently licked the underside. He let out a gasp while she licked the head. She looked up and saw how desperate she looked and finally took him in her mouth.  
"Oh Luna," he moaned. She made him feel so good. She was slowly sucking, moving her head up and down making him writhe and try to push up to hump her face. She smiled evilly and continued the torturous pace until he looked like he was going to break and just grab her hair and take control. She suddenly sped up earning her another moan from Seamus. She loosened her throat so he was hitting the back of her throat. She was getting so wet and was really working him. But suddenly he pulled her hair and stopped her. She looked up at him confused.  
"I don't want to finish like that baby. I am going to cum deep inside you."

He pulled off her panties under her skirt before moving her into a sitting position and then grabbing her hips, pulling her over his face. She could feel his breath on her pussy and she shook with anticipation. He pulled her down and started lapping at her clit. She started breathing heavily and he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her so he could get deeper into her pussy. He was lapping at her clit and would push his tongue deep into her pussy every few seconds. It didn't take long before she was moaning and trying to grind his face.  
"Seamus please, I am so close."  
He doubled down on her clit while she felt waves of pleasure go through her until he wrapped his lips around her clit and she finally reached her peak and screamed her release. Seamus continued sucking, drawing out her orgasm. As soon as he released the grip on her thighs she shimmied her body down and kissed him on the lips while she felt his cock rubbing against her clit. She reached down between them and guided him into her dripping pussy.

"Holy fuck Luna you are so hot and wet. Fuck-"  
She began moving her pelvis up and down feeling him deep inside her and Seamus couldn't say anything more. They were both panting as she bounced harder and harder, feeling him stretch her open and hit that sweet spot deep inside her. He reached up and pinched her nipples.  
"Fuck Seamus I'm going to cum again," Luna moaned.  
"Get yourself there baby. When you cum I am going to flip you on your back and fuck the shit out of your tight little pussy."  
Luna moaned and bounced fasted on him.  
"Does that make you hot you little slut?" Seamus hissed the words out while he kept pinching her nipples.  
"Fuck yes. I want you to fuck me"  
"Cum all over me then you horny bitch. Cum all over me and then I'm going to fuck you so hard and cum deep inside you."

His words tipped her over the edge. She came with a scream and true to his word he pushed her off him and pinned her down to her back. He pulled her legs up over his shoulder and pushed deep into her still fluttering hole.  
"Oh fuck Seamus. That's so good baby. Fuck me harder please."  
"Fuck you are a little slut Luna," Seamus grunted slamming inside her. "When you cum I am going to cum inside this hot little hole of yours."  
Luna didn't think she was going to last long. He was filling her so well and it felt so good in this position. He leaned her back a little more and she felt his slam against her g spot and came all over him again.  
"OH SEAMUS YES"

When he felt he squeezing all around him he couldn't hold on much longer. He gave three more hard thrusts before he spilt inside her moaning her name. He held himself inside her for half a minute before pulling out and watching his cum leak out of her. He laid down next to her and kissed her lazily, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
"As much as I'd love to stay and do this again in the morning, I don't think we should risk getting caught when your roommates try to get you up tomorrow." She kissed him softly while he tried to keep his eyes open. "That was great Finnigan. Give that spell a try tomorrow. I'm sure you will be more relaxed and focus in the morning."

She crawled off his bed and tripped on his shoes making a slight sound. Neville looked up startled and then blushed as he realized who he was seeing and what must have happened. Luna smiled, giggled and winked at him before quickly rushing out. Hermione had already gone to her bed in the headgirl / headboy dorm by the time she made it to the common room so she rushed to the Ravenclaw tower.  
As she got into bed and felt her body relax she secretly hoped Hermione didn't fail this early so she could try this with a few more people.


	3. Hermione and Dean

Hermione and Dean Thomas

When Hermione saw Luna go upstairs with Seamus she went straight to her own dorm. As head girl, she had her own room and a dorm she only shared with the head boy, Draco.  
She was lying in her bed wondering how the hell she was supposed to get Dean alone and seduce him in less than two days. She had a restless sleep and got up early the next morning to go over some readings for the day. But even that wasn't distracting her. She was so nervous and didn't know how she was going to do it. She thought about it all day and tried to summon up the courage to sit next to him at dinner. But when he looked at her coming his was she chickened out and sat next to Ginny and pretended to care about the potions class story Ginny was telling her.  
She made an excuse about being tired and started walking to her room. She was so distracted that she walked straight into someone on the way. She looked up and there was Dean. She flushed bright red and began to apologize.

"Dean I'm so sorry-"  
"Don't sweat it, Hermione," Dean laughed, "I was distracted too. I've been looking for Seamus. He's been so weird all day he was fine when I said good night to him last night but now he's… I don't know, weird."  
This was Hermione's chance to do something but she didn't know what.  
"Hermione are you okay?" Dean questioned.  
"Yeah, I just want to ask…"  
"Yeah?"  
Hermione didn't know what to say so she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him. He was shocked but then returned the kiss with equal vigour. He pulled away after a moment and looked at her obviously confused.  
"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Sex is good for the mind and body Dean. Whatever keeps me top of the class right?"  
"Are you serious Hermione? I don't believe that." Dean laughed, "what's really going on?"  
Hermione was sick of people laughing at her and acting like she was some scared little child. This anger gave her a jolt of bravery.  
"Look Dean. You can either fuck me or go back to your dorm and wank yourself to sleep. Your choice."  
Dean looked at her. The bluntness of her statement made him hard. "Really? Are you sure about this?"

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She moved his hands to her breasts where he squeezed and made her moan. Now that she had started this she was beginning to really want it. They didn't even make it to a room. He pulled her into a broom closet and gave her just enough time to cast the necessary spells before pulling her to face him.  
"You're so beautiful Hermione."  
Dean's words made her face burn and she had no idea what to say in response. Luckily he pulled her close and placed his lips over hers so she didn't have to say anything. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed her tie and bra gently letting them hit the ground. He took a step back and looked at her breasts, easily a nice D they were soft and fit nicely in his large hands. He smiled and pushed her against the wall, dropping to his knees and taking a nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned and ran her hands through his hair. He reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down, never releasing her nipple. He reached under and used her fingers to part her lips and found her clit with his thumb. He started gently rubbing her clit making her moan again. He swapped to her other nipple and slid a finger into her wet hole.  
"Oh Dean that feels so good"  
Dean added a second finger and kept rubbing her clit finger fucking her slowly, feeling her body tremble.  
"Baby I'm going to make you feel so good," Dean murmured between placing gentle bites around her breasts.  
"Please fuck me, Dean." Hermione was desperate for more.  
"Wait for it sexy," Dean was relentlessly pounding into her pussy with his fingers. "I'm going to make you cum again and again before I let you have this dick."

His words were her undoing. She came with a high pitch moan and he kept fucking her pussy with his fingers he drew out her orgasm and she could feel another wave of pleasure rising. He bit her nipple and she came all over his hand again. Dean pulled down her skirt and looked at her bald dripping pussy.  
"I'm going to lick this pussy right now baby. Do you want to come all over my mouth?"  
"Fuck yes." Hermione was so sensitive but she wanted more and more from him. She wanted him to keep making her feel good and fuck her senseless.  
"Okay baby." Dean grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder and attacked her pussy with his mouth. He was lapping at her pussy and tasting her juices flowing out.  
"Holy fuck Dean your mouth feels so good."  
He keeps sucking on her clit pushing his face into her pussy while she was pushing harder and harder again his face.  
"DEAN," Hermione came with a scream gushing all over his face.

Dean stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down, kicking off his shoes. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting deep into her sensitive hole. She moaned and ripped his shirt off, desperate to feel his skin on hers. He thrust deep into her, pounding her harder and harder. He put his lips against hers and tightened the grip on her thighs, the pain just made the pleasure rise to a different level. His thick cock was stretching her so much and she felt like she was going to black out with the pleasure.  
"Baby I'm going to cum all over your perfect cock."  
Two more thrusts from Deans big dick and Hermione came undone, she moaned his name and held onto his shoulders while the waves of pleasure rolled through her. He put her down and turned her around to face the wall, put her hands on the wall and spread her legs. He spanked her ass and positioned himself behind her.  
"Do you want me to fuck you baby girl? Do you want me to cum in your hot little pussy?"  
"PLEASE DEAN," Hermione begged. She was so desperate to have him inside her again.  
He grabbed her hips and pushed his cock deep inside her. They both moaned and she knew neither of them was going to last very long. Only a few minutes later she could hear his breaths getting ragged and his thrusts were getting desperate. The thought of him cumming inside her pushed her over the edge for the last time.  
"Oh fuck Dean yes. Come inside me."  
As soon as the words came out of her he gave his final thrust and spilt his seed inside her. "Oh fuck Hermione."

After a moment he pulled out of her and turned her around to kiss her.  
"I don't know what that was Hermione but Holy fuck it felt good."  
Hermione laughed, "you're right there Dean. I just wanted to have a little fun."  
"Well if you ever are in the mood for fun again just let me know, I will be happy to help," Dean promised.  
Hermione quickly threw her clothes back on and smiled at him as she opened the door. "I'll let you know Thomas."  
Dean was left alone putting his clothes back on and repairing the buttons Hermione had torn off. He had no idea how he had got so lucky but he sure wasn't going to forget this anytime soon. 

Hermione was walking to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry and Ron and Luna was waiting outside the door.  
"Hello Hermione, I was waiting for you, I wanted to see if you had finished your task-"  
"Just finished it up now actually," Hermione said with a smirk.  
Luna looked impressed. "Wow Hermione, I didn't think you'd have it in you. Well here is my next name for you." She handed a small piece of parchment and Hermione quickly opened her bag looking for a quill and parchment. She scrawled something on it and handed it to Luna.  
"Good luck Luna," Hermione smiled as she grabbed all her stuff and gave the Fat Lady the password.  
Luna took a deep breath and looked at the paper and read the two words. " _Harry Potter"_


	4. Luna, Harry and Vanilla Ice-Cream

Luna + Harry Potter

Luna spent the day relaxing, she had very little doubt that Hermione would be finding her to tell her she couldn't do it and be ready to admit she didn't have it in her. But after a night and a whole day she had seen Hermione a few times and she had said nothing of the sort. So she figured it was best to get into this, and by this she meant Harry. She was brainstorming how to talk to Harry, unlike Seamus, Harry spent more time alone, away from other students or just with Ron and Hermione somewhere. The war had not done much to slow the stares and whispers that had always followed him and he had never seemed to get used to that.  
Luna decided that she could use a snack to help with her brainstorming so she headed to the kitchen to ask the house-elves to whip up something. The house-elves, helpful as ever, were glad to oblige and she left gratefully with a bowl of vanilla ice cream. She was busy thanking an elf when she bumped straight into someone heading into the kitchen. She looked up and there was Harry looking back at her.  
"Merlin," Harry exclaimed, "sorry Luna, I didn't see you there."  
Luna was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry was alone. "Hey Harry, what brings you to the kitchen this evening?"  
Harry looked at the floor awkwardly. "I um, come here every now and then and just sit with the house-elves. It reminds me of Dobby a little."  
They both stood in silence for a second as they remembered Dobby's funeral.  
"Dobby really cared about you Harry, he wouldn't want Mr. Potter to be sad."  
Harry smiled slightly at the reference. "Anyway Luna, why are you here?"  
"Oh I just wanted a little late night snack," she replied, referring to her bowl of ice-cream.  
Harry laughed while Luna looked on confused.  
"Is there a joke I don't understand?"  
Harry smiled at her, "I just thought that you would have a more crazy flavour as your favourite. Caramel and pepper imp? Every flavour beans? I don't know I just didn't know you'd be so plain."  
Luna's eyes shined as a plan hatched. "Plain, Harry Potter? Vanilla doesn't have to be plain."  
Harry sensed the change in mood and wondered what Luna was talking about. "It is literally the plainest flavour you can get Luna."  
"It depends what you have it with Harry. You'd be surprised how… exciting I can make vanilla."  
Harry suddenly realized what Luna was implying, "oh really?" He could do with the cheering up and he hadn't been laid since he and Ginny agreed to take a break just for their last year of school. "What did you have in mind Luna?"  
"Come up to my room and I can show you."  
Harry was eager to comply and let Luna lead him up to Ravenclaw tower and answer the riddle to get through the door. The few students in the common room were studying and Harry briefly thought it was amusing how these Ravenclaw's were really conforming to their stereotypes. But these thoughts left his mind almost as fast as they entered when he saw Luna walk up some stairs and open a door letting him in. He had no idea what was in store but he was ready for whatever she had planned.  
The room was a lot smaller than he expected and there was only one bed. He heard the door close and Luna mutter a few spells while he inspected the room with her pale blue bedding.  
"How did you get your own room?" Harry questioned. As far as he knew everyone shared a dorm with other students of their year except for the head boy and girl.  
"I was bullied a lot so the Professors decided I could have a small space of my own."  
Harry couldn't face her. He felt bad that she had had to endure that. "Luna I'm sorry that-"  
"Harry stop. You were always kind to me and I won't forget that. Also this isn't what we're here for."  
Harry didn't know if he could go through with it after thinking about how hard her life once was but then he turned and all thoughts cleared from his mind. While he had been inspecting the room, she had stripped to her underwear and was standing in a black bra and matching panties holding her bowl of ice-cream. He was literally speechless. She was so hot and just looking at her in front of him made him hard. He quickly shed his clothes so they were both in their underwear while she walked towards him and pushed him down on the bed with one hand.  
"Let me show you what I can do with a little vanilla," Luna quipped.  
She straddled him and dropped a spoonful on the middle of his chest. He flinched a little at the cold but then she leaned over and started licking the ice-cream off him and then all he could do was close his eyes and enjoy the ride. She added another spoonful lower on his chest and started working on that too. Her warm tongue felt like licks of fire on his cold skin. He was ready to let her keep going until her came in her mouth but he wanted to make her scream his name. He flicked open his eyes and took the bowl from her hands. She looked up in time to see him push her over and sit over her. He put the bowl down only for a second, just to reach behind her and remove her bra. He then grabbed a small spoonful and placed it directly on her nipple, it started to melt so he quickly licked up the drip and latched onto her nipple making her gasp. He continued sucking and licked at her pale pink nipples until she moaned and squirmed under him. He repeated the same onto her other breast and pulled her panties down. He made a trail of ice-cream from the center of her rib cage to the top of her pussy leaving a small scoop there and began licking his way down. The frozen dessert was dripping everywhere but he didn't care. He worked his way down and finished the scoop teasing her of what was to come. She moaned and tried to push her pussy into his face but he held her hips down as he peeled off her panties. He smiled up at the desperate look she was giving him and then put his mouth on her pussy.  
"Oh fuck Harry, finally." Luna felt jolts of pleasure shoot up her body.  
Harry slipped his tongue inside her sweet hole and felt his nose press against her clit. She moaned as he lapped up her juices and slipped his tongue in and out. She was so desperate as soon as he sucked on her clit she was cumming all over his face. She moaned and writhed but he kept up the relentless rhythm on her clit and when he slid two fingers into her dripping hole she came undone again.  
"HARRY OH FUCK YES. IT FEELS SO GOOD."  
Harry smiled as he sat up, looking at her with her juices all over his face. "You taste so much better than vanilla Luna."  
Luna laughed softly, before pulling him back to lie down on the bed she took off her bra and reached down to relieve him of his underwear. She looked at his thick cock and couldn't wait to feel it stretching open her pussy. She straddled him, the tip of his bulbous head brushing against her soaked lips. "Harry I'm going to ride this fat cock until I cum all over it."  
Luna's words made Harry even harder and she felt his cock tense against her folds.  
"Fuck yes Luna, cum all over me."  
Without another word she pushed herself down, impaling herself on his thick member. It felt so big in her and her legs were already trembling. "Holy fuck Harry, you feel so fucking amazing."  
"Come on baby,' Harry replied, his eyes burning with lust, "ride this cock. I want to feel your tight pussy being pounded."  
With that she moaned and began a slow rhythm, pulling herself up and down, up and down. She could feel him pushing deep inside her and she knew she was going to cum very hard and very quickly. It wasn't long before she was picking up the speed. Harry reached around and grabbed her ass, pulling her down hard with each thrust. Luna moaned and quickly reached another orgasm.  
"FUCK HARRY. HOLY SHIT I'M CUMMING."  
Harry pulled her off him, tossed her on the bed and pushed open her legs; lining himself up with her wet hole. "I am going to fuck you hard and you are going to cum all over me okay you little slut?"  
Before Luna could reply Harry had slammed his massive cock into her quivering hole and he thrust into her with a relentless passion. She moaned and screamed and felt the pleasure building inside her.  
"Fuck Harry, please don't stop."  
"You want me to keep fucking your slutty hole?" Harry growled, still slamming into her, hard and fast. "You want me to slam this thick cock into you until you can't hold back anymore."  
"YES HARRY PLEASE." Luna was screaming and moaning and she felt her orgasm approaching. With 4 more thrusts she was cumming undone. Harry pounded her through it and she thought it would last forever. When the wave of pleasure had finally ended she looked up at him and saw a dangerous look in his eyes. She went to sit up but he held her down. He placed his knees on either side of her head and moaned when he felt her wet mouth sucking on his balls.  
"Oh fuck yes Luna. Baby make me cum." He moved slightly and leaned over her so the head of his dick was on her lips. "I am going to fuck your pretty face now Luna."  
She said nothing but moaned and opened her mouth so he slid his cock into her lips and moaned as she took him so deep. He started gentle but he was so desperate after holding back for so long, it didn't take long before his thrusts were getting erratic and his breathing was harsh and shallow. Luna laid there and relaxed her throat so she could feel his cock slamming into the back of her throat. She could tell he was going to cum soon so she prepared herself to receive his hot load.  
But just as he seemed like he could wait no longer he pulled out and moved over her slightly. She heard the gasp and grunt that made her believe he must have came, but she was confused as to why he chose not to have her swallow his load. But as she looked over to question this, the answer became very clear. He handed her the bowl of ice-cream in it that still had a few spoons of creamy dessert in it and was now topped off with his cum. He handed her the bowl and she finished it all, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. When she finished she leaned in and kissed him, feeling her smile against his lips.  
"Fuck Luna, that was so hot. I won't be forgetting that any time."  
Luna got off the bed and started putting clothes back on and passing Harry his. "Neither Harry. I hope you think of this every time you have vanilla ice-cream."  
Harry laughed as he quickly put on his clothes and headed out the door. "Baby vanilla is my new favourite."


	5. Hermione and Ron in detention

Luna was a bitch. She pulled the Ron card so early in the game knowing he and Hermione had a history together. They had agreed to take a break while they both went through their last year of school. It made sense, Hermione was taking extra classes and Ron needed to knuckle down to get the grades necessary to get started on being an Auror. But that had caused a lot of tension as they learnt to deal with that and now they spent most of their time avoiding any chance of being alone together. And now she was supposed to have sex with him? This was going to be awkward. 

Hermione tried to make the first move by sitting next to Ron in potions, Harry looked a bit shocked but said nothing and found another seat. Hermione went to start a conversation but before she could say anything…  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron blurted.  
"I'm allowed to sit here Ronald," Hermione replied, exasperated. She was trying to be civil but he was looking at her like she was insane. "Don't make a big deal about it."  
"I'm not making a big deal," he retorted, "it's just a bit weird that you ignore me and suddenly want me to accept this random switch in attitude."  
Hermione got defensive and felt the need to stick up for herself. "I'm not ignoring you, and I don't see you ever trying to talk to me either."  
Before Ron could reply the heard a shout from the front of the class.

"Granger, Weasley!"  
They looked up and saw Snape glaring at them, his black eyes boring into them.  
"Believe it or not this is a place of learning, not a place for you to air out your dirty laundry."  
They both burned bright red and looked down embarrassed.  
"50 points from Gryffindor and you both have detention tonight. Meet me here at 6"  
Hermione and Ron remained silent for the rest of the lesson and parted ways as soon as the lesson ended. Hermione was so humiliated and couldn't believe she just lost it in class like that. She hoped that Snape would separate the two of them but she didn't count on it. Just before 6 she headed to Snape's office and felt dread as she walked through the door and saw Ron had already arrived.

"How kind of you to join us, Miss Granger," said Snape. "Tonight the two of you will be sorting out the storage cupboard. Students seem to have no ability to keep it tidy but lucky for them, you are not leaving here until everything in that cupboard is sorted and labelled. And to ensure you don't try use magic, the both of you can leave your wands on my desk. I have homework to mark so I will be here waiting for you to finish."  
Hermione and Ron begrudgingly placed their wands on his desk and made their way into the cupboard. Hermione figured that it would be best if she took charge to get things started.  
"I'll start sorting the shelves and you pick up what has fallen out and onto the floor."  
Ron rolled his eyes and started picking up all the debris on the ground while muttering under his breath.  
"What Ron?" Hermione hissed, "do you have a better idea?"  
"No Hermione. It's just weird how you constantly feel the need to be in charge. Other people could have ideas you know."  
Hermione was shocked by his statement and was pondering his words while they worked. They were making really great progress; the room wasn't as bad as it looked and soon they were nearly finished. As Ron passed Hermione a few boxes she decided to ask him a question.  
"Do you really hate me being in control?"  
Ron smiled, "No Hermione, you are good at it and it comes naturally. I'm just saying give people a chance when you can."  
She laughed and looked up at him. They were so close and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She was thinking about how good his lips would feel on hers. Apparently, he was thinking the same too because he put a hand behind her head and pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. 

She responded eagerly and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and they were both breathless. He pushed her against the back wall and ground his body against hers. She moaned softly into his mouth and he bit her lip before pulling away.  
"Hermione…"  
"Ron shhh," Hermione whispered. "Snape is just outside. You need to stay quiet or he will come in."  
He nodded and inhaled sharply and she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed a hand deep into his pants. He was a big boy and her hand was struggling to wrap around the girth. His breathing was getting rugged and she started to speed up. She dropped to her knees and pulled his cock out of his pants and put it straight in her mouth. Her mouth was straining to fit around him and she could feel herself gagging but he looked so desperate and hot getting closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly he gripped her hair and began fucking her mouth. She relaxed her throat to take it as deep as she could and then she felt his thrusts getting erratic and fast and she knew he was going to cum. Sure enough he made a deep soft moaning sound and shot his load deep down her throat. She swallowed every drop while looking him in the eyes. She could feel her juices soaking her pants and she couldn't wait to see what he did to her.

Sure enough, once he had recovered, he looked at her with a smirk and guided her to on of the shelves and made her face it. He pulled her panties down under her skirt and got on his knees, spreading her legs apart. Her pussy was tingling in the breeze and she gasped as she felt him put his face between her legs and licked her slit. Her hands gripped the shelf and she focused on saying nothing as his tongue found her clit and he started lapping at it and sticking a finger in her hole. Just as she had really started getting into it and was grinding against his face, they heard Snape call from the next room. 

"Granger come here for a second."  
Ron stood up and followed her as she put her head around the door.  
"Yes Professor?"  
Snape starting a lecture about how she was relying on her knowledge from books to write her essays instead of practising and how that made her incompetent. She was barely listened because Ron was busy massaging her ass cheeks and it was making her tense and she couldn't focus on a single thing Snape was saying. Suddenly Ron slipped a finger into her hole and quickly added a second, slowly pumping them in and out while she tried to keep a straight face. He started slamming them into her and she was scared Snape would know but she was so close to cumming to say anything that would make Ron stop.  
"Hurry up and finish Granger. I want to go to sleep at a godly hour."  
"Yes professor," she squeaked. 

As soon as she took a step into the room Ron slammed her against the wall and doubled the speed of his fingers. It didn't even take a minute before she was cumming all over his hand, biting her tongue to stop her from crying out. He felt her clenching over his fingers and pulled his cock back out and slammed it into her quivering pussy, lifting her leg and resting it on his hip to help him get deeper. They were both struggling to keep quiet and as they looked into each other's eyes they could see how much the other was enjoying it. Ron started kissing and biting her neck and she knew that it would leave marks but it felt so good. She was almost whimpering as he kept slamming into her relentlessly and biting her neck and shoulder. He pulled her other leg around him and slammed into her, holding her hips and pulling her up and down his thick cock. Only 4 more thrusts and she was cumming. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and her eyes rolled back into her skull.

Ron put her legs down and flipped her around, spreading her legs wide. He leaned in and whispered in a desperate raspy voice.  
"Do you want my cock baby? Do you want me to slam it into your tight pussy and cum deep inside you?  
Hermione nodded desperately and moaned when he pushed back inside her. The moan had been an accident and she desperately hoped Snape didn't hear but she couldn't help it. He was so big and thick and it stretched her so well, she knew she wouldn't last long.  
He reached around and rubbed her clit and she had to clench her jaw to prevent screaming his name. His thrusts were no longer powerful measured strokes but were aggressive slams into her pussy, desperate for his own release.  
"Baby when I cum I want to feel you cum all over me too," Ron hissed into her ear. "I am so close Hermione. Your tight pussy is making he so hard."  
His words made her feel even more aroused. She was pushing her hips back to meet each of his thrusts and soon he came inside her with a deep, barely audible moan. She felt him cum and she did as she was told. She came all over him and it felt so good she couldn't help the moan that came out.  
"YES RON, FUCK"

They looked at each other and split apart, Ron tucking his dick back into his pants just in time as Snape walked in.  
"What are you yelling about Miss Granger?" Snape surveyed the room. "The two of you have done a good job. I want to retire for the night so you can go now."  
Hermione was bright red and sure he must know what had happened. She and Ron were breathless and red, the room smelt of sex and she had almost yelled Ron's name.  
But if he did know he was giving no sign away. He moved from the door and they walked out silently. As they left his office and shut the door Ron smiled down at her.  
"That was so good Hermione. Let me know if you ever want to try something like that again."  
She kissed him on the lips and winked as she turned away. "I loved that Ronald. I never thought you could make detention so memorable."

Ron watched her ass swing as she walked away pantie-less and wondered if he should pick a fight in potions tomorrow to see if they could do that again.


	6. Luna and a beautiful Red-Head

Luna and Ginny

Hermione woke up from the best sleep she had had in a long time. She never considered herself sexual but she had loved fucking both Dean and Ron and she was getting more confident about winning this challenge. It was early but she decided to go down to breakfast early anyway, no point in lying here when she felt so awake. As she arrived to the Great Hall she saw there were very few students up this early but lucky for her the one person she wanted to talk to was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. She walked over and took a seat, casually putting bacon and an egg on a piece of toast for herself.

"Hello Luna."  
Luna smiled up at the older girl and knew from this forced casual attitude that Hermione wanted to know if she had fucked Harry yet.  
"Good morning Hermione. Will you be seeing Ron today?"  
Hermione smirked and flushed pink, "I already… saw him last night. In detention."  
Luna was shocked, it was not like Hermione to make huge risks like that and she didn't think Ron had it in him either.  
"Wow Hermione. I'm impressed. So, we need new names?"  
"We certainly do. Got any ideas for me?"  
"After that crap you pulled with Ron… I have had many ideas."

Luna was a little nervous. She had hoped that Hermione wouldn't be able to go through with it so that she would win but she hadn't imagined her succeeding and then taking it out on her.  
"But," Hermione's voice cut through Luna's thoughts, "for now I choose Ginny."  
"Ginny is my best friend," Luna interjected, "I don't want to spend every moment with her knowing I tried to…"  
"Quit then." Hermione was here to win, not listen to Luna's excuses.  
Luna took a deep breath. She could do this. She was not going to be beaten by Hermione, especially not this early on.

"Fine then, then I choose..," Luna looked around thinking and then her eyes fell on platinum blond hair and she knew her choice. "Draco Malfoy. Our dearest head boy."  
Hermione glared across the room at him and knew he would be a challenge. He made no effort to hide his dislike of her and avoided her at all costs. But she had already made her way through two people and she had no plan on quitting now. So she just looked at Luna and smiled as she stood up, taking her toast with her.  
"Fine Luna. I will let you know when I'm done."

Luna frowned as she watched Hermione leave with a swing of her hips. She really thought Hermione would have given up a long time ago, but if anything she was looking far more confident than she had when they started this and far more confident than Luna felt right now.  
Ginny and Harry had agreed to take a break for their last year of school but she knew Ginny still loved Harry and was just waiting for the year to be up so they could reunite. Surely there was no way Ginny was going to have sex with her with all those unresolved feelings. She was thinking about all day so when Ginny snapped at her later that night while they were sitting on her bed it was not at all surprising.  
"Luna are you listening to anything that is coming out of my mouth?"  
Luna looked up and her eyes met Ginny's deep scowl. "Sorry Gin. I am just a little distracted."  
"You and Hermione have been acting so strange these past few day," Ginny sighed, "it is so hard to talk to either of you."  
Luna looked at Ginny and decided she was just going to go for it. "Ginny have you ever had sex with a girl?"

Ginny blushed and looked away, "Harry was my first Luna but… I think about it a lot lately."  
Luna was shocked by this revelation. "You do? Why the sudden interest?"  
"I'm lonely I guess. Harry and I agreed to this break and I am glad we did but I still feel like we were are so young and there is so much I won't get to try when the year is up so it leads my mind to wander…"  
Luna smiled, this was going so much better than she had imagined. "Well why have you never acted on it? There are lots of single girls here that would be happy to have you for the night."  
"Well because I don't want to be someone's fling. I want to be able to experience it and then know after that we both understand it is not going any further."

Luna sat up straighter and moved closer to Ginny. "Gin I could help you."  
She reached out and brushed a few stray hairs out of Ginny's face while Ginny blushed furiously.  
"But Luna that could make this all so weird and I don't want to jeopardize our-"  
Luna cut her off with a soft kiss. "Ginny we are best friends. I know your feelings on the matter so you know I wont be confused after and you know I will make this the best experience for you." She placed another soft kiss on Ginny's warm lips. "Trust me."  
Ginny was uncertain but the smell of Luna and the warmth of her body made it feel so right. "Okay," she whispered.

Luna pulled her own shirt over her head and then reached over to help Ginny with her own. The two girls came in for another kiss and Luna reached around and removed Ginny's bra, pushing her down onto the bed. She kissed down her neck and down her breast, stopping to look Ginny in the eye before she latched her mouth onto her small pink nipples.

The response from the redhead was almost instant. She gasped and arched her back while Luna continued to suck and gently bite her nipples, moving between the two breasts. She sat up and straddled Ginny, seeing the lust burning in her friends eyes.  
"What do you want me to do Gin? What do you want to experience?"  
"please get naked," Ginny moaned, "I want to see your naked body."  
"Okay then, but you need to lose those layers too."  
The two girls quickly striped and then Luna resumed her position straddling the beautiful ginger.

"What now?"  
"I… I want to try a sixty-nine position with you Luna."  
Luna smirked and readjusted herself so she was straddling her friends face and leaned down to place her mouth near her friend's slick folds. She had a neat red bush and the sight of it wet with her arousal made Luna gush. She opened Ginny's lips with her fingers and sucked licked from her clit to her hole. Ginny gasped and pulled on Luna's thighs until her pussy was straight on her mouth. Luna gasped as her friend took her clit between her lips and sucked. Before she got to overwhelmed with the sensation she mirrors the action on her friends, causing Ginny to arch her back and push her pussy into her mouth.

Luna pushed her hips back onto the bed and held them down. She was going to tease her red head friend until she couldn't take it anymore. She continued to slowly lick Ginny's clit again and again until she could feel her body tremble underneath her own. Ginny continued to desperately lap and suck Luna's clit and dip her tongue into her sweet hole while she moaned and panted, silently begging for release.

But Luna was not going to give up that easy. She continued her slow assault while Ginny's moans between her legs was bringing her closer to the edge. She slid a finger inside Ginny and slowly pumped it in while grinding down on Ginny's face. She wanted to cum so she could focus on Ginny and hear her beg for release, soon enough she was cumming all over Ginny's mouth, all the while pumping a finger inside her pussy; keeping her desperate and writhing.

When Ginny had finished licking up Luna's cum, Luna hopped off her face and positioned herself between her milky thighs. Ginny leaned on her elbows so she could watch the beautiful blond between her but she couldn't stop herself from throwing her head back and moaning when Ginny slid two fingers inside her and curled it to hit her g spot. She slowly pulled them in and out while Ginny moaned and gasped.  
"Do you want to cum baby?"  
"Fuck yes," Ginny moaned. "Make me cum for fucks sake."  
Luna looked up and her flushed face and smiled, "you have to beg Weasley."  
"Gryffindor's don't beg," Ginny said between gritted teeth.  
"Then this Gryffindor won't cum," Luna said smirking before she put her head back down and continued to slowly lick her clit, sucking it gently occasionally.

Ginny gasped and moaned and swore but Luna refused to let her get off, every time Ginny was close she slowed her fingers and lifted her head and continued this torturing rhythm until Ginny finally cracked.  
"FUCK. PLEASE LUNA. PLEASE MAKE ME CUM."  
As soon as she said those words Luna responded. She started slamming her fingers into Ginny and frantically lapped at her clit. Within seconds Ginny screamed and came all over Luna's face and fingers. Luna kept fucking her with her fingers and mouth while Ginny came and soon Ginny felt another wave of pleasure approaching. When Luna slipped a third finger into her tight pussy Ginny lost it all over again.  
"Fuck Luna. YES I'M CUMMING. FUCK IT'S SO GOOD."  
When Ginny had finished cumming Luna sat up and transfigured Ginny's bedside lamp into a bright blue double ended dildo. It was think and at least 18 inches and Luna was desperate to feel it inside her and watch it stretch open Ginny's tight hole.

"Do you want to cum one more time Gryffindor?"  
Ginny didn't think she had the energy but looking at the dildo made her pussy clench so she bit her lip and nodded.  
Luna smiled and spread Ginny's dripping lips with her fingers and slowly pushed it into her hole. Ginny moaned as the dildo stretched her out and Luna slowly pushed it until half of it was inside her. She slowly fucked her with it a few times, practically drooling at the sight of it inside her sexy pussy.  
"Luna please," Ginny gasped, "I want us to cum together."  
Happy to oblige, Luna put her legs over Ginny's, almost sitting on her thighs and positioned the dildo between her legs. She grinded her slit over it a few times to get it nice and wet before impaling herself on the thick dildo, gasping as it stretched her open and leaning back and grabbing Ginny's hands. She pulled on Ginny and grinded her hips and soon Ginny copied her actions and they feel into a mind blowing rhythm, the dildo so deep inside them their pussies were grinding together with each thrust.

Ginny was already so close but Luna wanted to cum together so she reached down and started rubbing her clit. Soon she was moaning and gasping and felt an orgasm approaching.  
"Wait for me Gin," Luna moaned, "I want us to cum together."  
Ginny whimpered and her body was desperate for release but she wanted to cum at the same time as well so she did her best to hold back.  
She didn't need to wait long though. Between the feeling of her fingers frantically rubbing circles on her clit, her pussy being stretched and fucked and Ginny moaning and cursing' Luna was getting closer by the second.

"Ginny I'm going to cum. Are you ready."  
"Fuck yes Luna," Ginny groaned. "I am so ready."  
"Cum for me then baby," Luna gasped and rubbed herself desperately.  
The two girls came, moaning each other's names and grinding on the dildo while waves of pleasure came crashing down on them both. They let their orgasm ride al the way through before finally collapsing.  
Luna reached down and pulled the dildo out of her and Ginny, transfiguring it back into a lamp and placing it back where it belonged.

It was getting late and she knew she should get back to her own dorm.  
"Gin I need to be getting back. Are you alright?"  
Ginny opened her eyes and had a satisfied smile on her lips. "I am more than alright. I feel perfect. Thank you Luna."  
Luna smiled back as she left the room. "what are friends for?," she replied.


	7. Hermione and the Dominate Head Boy

Hermione and Draco

Luna thought she was giving Hermione and impossible task by giving Malfoy's name but Hermione thought this would be even easier than the previous challenges. As head boy and girl, they shared a common room and were due for a meeting tonight too. Every fortnight they came together and talked about their role and what they could do to make the school better. Surprisingly they got along swimmingly during these meetings; it turns out they were both passionate leaders and easily bounced ideas off one another. In fact, Hermione often wished her friends had a similar attitude; she had spent years doing all the work for Ron and Harry and it was refreshing to have someone who happily researched and put ideas into action without needing any coercing.

So, for tonight she decided she would make this a meeting unlike any other. She fetched some of his favourite foods and even fetched her bottle of firewhiskey that she had snuck in at the beginning of the year. She pulled on a long shirt and some short shorts and decided to take a pass on underwear. If the night went the way she was planning then she would not need it. She lit some candles that were infused with Amortentia so it was guaranteed that there was the perfect atmosphere.

As Malfoy walked in it was evident he was a little surprised. It was normal for one of them to go get food as they were missing dinner but this seemed like a bit more than their average meeting. The room smelled of peppermint and there were candles burning around the room. He hung up his coat and took a seat as Hermione walked out of her room.  
"Hey there Malfoy." Hermione walked towards him and made sure to add a bit more swing to her hips.  
"What is all this Granger?"  
Hermione smiled. He looked confused but her was not mad.  
"I just had a bit of extra time. I thought it looked nice. Homely."  
Malfoy laughed. She was always trying to do that little bit extra and it was something that had made her an excellent partner as far as he was considered.  
For the next hour they pour over plans for the students; the increase in prank items floating around, what they wanted to crack down on and what was just a laugh, study groups for each class and possible students to host them. They worked through their long list efficiently until they worth both satisfied with the progress they had made.

As Malfoy filed their parchments, Hermione poured 2 glasses of firewhiskey and walked over to hand him one.  
"Would you like something to wind down? We did some good work today?"  
Draco took the glass and sat at the table. Hermione perched herself on the table near him and took a gulp, looking at Draco as she felt that burning sensation.  
"Granger you are being so weird today. What are you up to?" Malfoy asked. He was suspicious but intrigued and he wanted to know what she had planned.  
"I am just trying to unwind. Isn't there anything you'd like to do to… unwind?"  
Malfoy's eyes opened wide as her realised what she was referring to. How did he miss it? The candles, the drink, her outfit; her nipples were poking through the shirt she wore so he assumed she was not wearing a bra. He finished his drink in three deep gulps and stood to take their glasses to the small bench with the plates from their food.  
"Do you want what I think you want Granger?" he asked as he stacked dishes.  
"Of course Malfoy, I would not have put this effort in for nothing."

He walked over to her and stood in front of her.  
"Are you sure Granger? I like things a little on the rough side." As he said this he spread her knees and stood between them.  
Hermione could feel desire suddenly pool between her legs. She wanted this so bad all she could do was nod.  
As soon as he had this confirmation he put a hand in her hair and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her deep and hard and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was dominant and strong but she still felt so safe. She kissed back with equal passion and soon was moaning into his mouth. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her round breasts and hard nipples. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, enjoying how it made her breath catch with the lightest touch. He rubbed her nipples for a short while she moaned softly. She shut her eyes to enjoy the feeling and then she felt his hot mouth on a nipple. He nipped and sucked at her nipples, swapping from one to the other. She moaned and gasped as his bites got slightly harder and she could feel the waves of pleasure running through her. He stood and grabbed her hair again.  
"Lister you little slut," he hissed, looking her dead in the eyes, "I am going to pull those shorts off and lick that sweet pussy until you cum right here on this table. If you make a sound before I tell you to then I will stop and I will slap this pretty little face of yours. Okay?"  
Hermione was so wet and he was making her extremely horny. He was so dominating and she knew he was going to make her feel so good. So she nodded and he smirked.

He let go of her hair and pushed her down so she was lying on the table. She felt him grab the waistband of her shorts and pull all the way down quickly. He kneeled down and put her knees over his shoulders. Without any warning he leaded straight in and licked a long line up her wet slit. The sudden pleasure made her cry out in pleasure.  
Malfoy pushed her knees off and stood, grabbing her hair again.  
"I'm going to slap you now baby. I told you to be quiet."  
He slapped her face, hard enough to make a sound but not hard enough to really hurt. In fact it made her moan again.  
"Are you ready to be quiet you little slut?"  
"It just feels so good," Hermione moaned, "I can't do it."  
"You can baby. You just need to be quiet until I let you. I will tell you when you can. You can do it."  
He returned to his position with her knees over his shoulders and went back to work licking and sucking her clit.

Hermione bit her lip trying to keep quiet. He was lapping at her clit again and again as he bucked her hips into his face trying to keep quiet. She could feel her pleasure rising and threatening to crash over her. She forced it back as he dipped his tongue into her hole and licked up to the top of her clit where he pushed down and almost made her crack.  
"Are you ready already baby?"  
Malfoy paused only long enough to ask and then continued licking while Hermione just nodded. He then pulled away and looked up into her desperate eyes.  
"Okay baby. When I go down on you then you can make sound. I want to hear you cum and feel it all over my face."  
As soon as he finished that sentence he went back to working her clit and Hermione moaned allowed.  
"Fuck yes Malfoy, I am so close. Right there. Please make me cum all over you."  
He took her clit between her lips and sucked hard and she came undone.  
"HOLY FUCK YES. I'M CUMMING BABY. YOU ARE MAKING ME CUM. FUCK YEEEEES."

As her pussy contracted around him he stood and stood between her legs. He pulled his pants and underwear down to show his thick hard cock ready for her. He slid it over her wet clit a few times and she whimpered and then positioned it at her wet hole.  
"I am going to fuck you so hard baby. Do you want that?"  
"Please fuck me. I want it so bad."  
Malfoy smirked at the begging Gryffindor and pushed his think member in slowly until he was fully inside her. She moaned as he filled her up and stretched her open.  
As soon as he was fully inside her he pulled out, almost completely, and rammed back inside her. Hermione screamed out in pleasure as he thrust into her hard and fast and made her pant and moan. Using one hand to hold her hip and thrust inside her he used his other to pinch and pull her nipples.  
"Do you like this thick cock inside you baby?" he asked rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb.  
"Fuck yes. Holy fuck your cock is so thick and it feels amazing."  
Draco moved his hand from her nipples to her clit and rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb, never slowing his thrusting inside her. Hermione moaned and gasped and knew she wasn't going to last long.  
"Baby I can't last much longer," she moaned. "I am going to cum."  
"That's so hot Granger. Cum all over my cock."  
And that's exactly what she did. She came with a scream and he grabbed both sides of her hips and thrust frantically into her as she came, making her moan and beg for more.

As she came down from her high he pulled out of her and turned her over onto her hands and knees, standing behind her and positioning his thick rod at her hole again.  
"I'm not going to last long Granger," Malfoy said, leaning to whisper into her ear. "I am going to fuck your sweet pussy and spank this hot ass until I cum deep inside you."  
"Fuck yes baby. Ruin me."  
He pushed inside her and moaned as her hot pussy enveloped him. He held her hip and pulled her onto his cock and used another hand to spank her ass. After only a few hits her skin was red and he was starting to thrust erratically into her.  
The spanking was turning her on and she knew she was going to cum too.  
He spanked her harder and harder and the sound of his hand on her ass was making him so close to exploding.  
"Baby I'm close too," Hermione moaned. "Push it deep inside me and I will cum again."  
Malfoy grabbed her hips again and slammed into her. After a few seconds of hard desperate pumps they both came undone.  
"HERMIONE."  
"DRACO,"

They moaned one another's names as they saw stars and shook with pleasure. The air was filled with the sound of them panting and moaning and gasping for air. Draco kissed her neck and stumbled off, mentioning something about bed and asking her to join him. She needed a minute of two before she had the energy to move.

As she stood and looked around at scattered clothes and half melted candles and smiled. That was amazing and her body felt perfectly used. She turned to walk up to go join Draco, knowing that she would have a nap and then do this again and again until morning. She not only loved how it felt. She craved it.

What had Luna turned her into?


	8. A first for Hermione

Hermione woke up tangled in between sheets and Malfoy's limbs and felt satisfyingly sore. Draco had claimed to like it rough but she felt that there night together had been rather tame, not unsatisfyingly so but tame enough to make her sure that she wanted more. She went to the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water over her sensitive skin and took her time getting clean and getting dressed for breakfast. She knew Luna would be there and she was sure there was no way that she could get Ginny to have sex with her. Ginny was in love with Harry and arguably had been for years; yeah, they were on a break to focus on school and to take time for themselves just like herself and Ron but there was no way she would have sex with her friend just because she was on a break. But as she entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Ravenclaw table she was Luna smirking and knew this might be one of the few times she was wrong.  
She took a seat next to Luna and didn't even have to ask as Luna looked up and looked far too happy to be quitting right now.

"So, you and Ginny…?"  
"Yes Hermione," Luna smiled, "turns out Ginny was feeling a little experimental lately."  
"Dammit," Hermione thought. She was really hoping that this would be where Luna failed. But all was well, there was still time to win.  
"Okay then, we need new names, don't we?" Hermione already had a name in mind.  
"Of course, Hermione. Who do you have in mind?"  
"Well I was thinking about you and Ginny and then I realised there is a big part of the famous trio that held it down in Hogwarts last year that is now untouched. So, I choose Neville Longbottom."  
Luna was starting to get annoyed with how cocky Hermione was getting. She knew her and Neville had a connection but Luna had been intimidated by all the girls that now wanted the brave Gryffindor that had stood up to Voldemort and the idea that she in some way would have to compete with them. So, she was going to have to give Hermione a good name. She thought for a second and then laughed as the perfect name popped into her head.  
"Blaise Zabini." Luna knew that Zabini was the one person Hermione couldn't stand. He had never hidden his disdain for muggle born's, blood traitors, half-bloods or anything that was not pure blood for that matter. And from the scowl on her face Hermione was not impressed with her given name.  
"Fine then. Blaise it is." Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to make this happen but she wasn't going to let this speedbump make her lose.  
"Okay then, I have to go to the owlery and send my father a letter so I will let you get to it."

Hermione went back to her own house table and sat next to Harry and Ron, who had just started scooping food onto their plates, and chewed on some toast while thinking. Her and Zabini had 2 classed together, Potions and Transfiguration. Both had set partners and seating arrangements so there was no point in trying to corner him there but she did usually study in the library near her favourite spot after Potions so she decided she would have to meet him there.

She spent the day thinking about him and looking at him in class and if she was going to be honest the more she looked at him the more she wanted him. She imagined her hands on his dark skin and being held by his strong arms. Every now and then he caught her looking at him and gave her a dark look but that just turned her on more. By the time her last class finished she was basically sprinting to the library to find him. And as suspected he was there as always but this time he was leaning against the desk waiting for her.

"What are you doing Granger?" Zabini was eyeing her up and looked somewhat annoyed.  
"Studying…?" Hermione tried to lie but she knew straight away that he was not going to believe that.  
"I have seen you staring at me all day. What is your problem? Whatever you are up to just admit it now."  
Hermione didn't know what came over her but she just told him.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Zabini looked very shocked at that confession and for a few seconds had nothing to say. When he finally did speak he seemed somewhat amused.  
"What makes you think I would want anything to do with you Mud-blood?"  
The anger at that word fuelled a confidence Hermione didn't know she had.  
"Because I know you want it. You pretend that you hate everyone who isn't a pure blood Slytherin with a name that everyone knows but I know deep down you are tired of dating and fucking pure girls that your precious mother approves of and you wonder what it would be like to do something so wrong."  
Zabini started to fume but her words hit a chord deep down and he realized she was right. This was a chance to try something new with a girl that was practically begging for it.  
He reached for his wand and silently took a step forward.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed, reaching for her own wand.  
"Calm down Granger. I'm doing the protection charms. We don't want anyone seeing the precious head girl begging and moaning, do we?

Hermione walked and sat herself down on the desk while Zabini cast the charms and she kicked off her shoes and socks and unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the ground. When she looked at Zabini he was finished and walking towards her, pulling off his shirt as he walked over.  
When he made it to her he grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth to his for a kiss. This kiss was like no other she had experienced. They were desperate and almost violent and there was no tenderness behind them but she loved it. It was making her panties soaked and she responded with equal passion. He reached around and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside and began to bite and suck all over both breasts. She was gasping and moaning and writing under his lips and she could hear him pulling down his pants and sliding them off. He looked at her and moved in close and she could feel his thick cock between her thighs.  
"I want you to get on your knees and suck my dick," he whispered in her ear.  
She did it without any question and slid off the desk so he could lean against it and dropped to her knees in front of him.

His cock was long and thick and dark and she moaned a little just looking at it. She leaned forward and licked the tip and smiled as he tensed a little at the feeling. She licked the underside a few times before taking it in her mouth. It was so big she could only get half in her mouth before she was choking so she used a hand to stroke the base. He put his hand on the back of her head and urged her to go faster and she kept trying to take as much as she could. Zabini was so glad she had cornered him like this, this was amazing. It felt dirty and wrong and that was making it even better. He continued to fuck her face and moan, enjoying how wet and warm her mouth was around him.

Suddenly Zabini pulled her hair, pulling her mouth off of his thick member. She was a bit shocked but she felt him pulling her too her feet and knew it was going to get good very fast. When she was on her feet he grabbed her waist and pulled her in close, attacking her mouth with his own. His plump lips felt so good on her own, moaning and kissing back with equal vigour.  
"Did it make you wet sucking my cock you slut?" Zabini removed his lips only to whisper in her ear.  
Hermione could feel her own wetness dripping down her legs as she whimpered and nodded.  
Without saying anything more he reached under and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up and positioning her above his hard cock.  
"You ready slut?" he asked with lust burning in his eyes.  
"Fuck yes. Fill me up." Hermione was desperate to feel his thick cock inside her.

Zabini slowly lowered her onto him and she gasped as he stretched her and gasped again as she felt him going deeper and deeper inside her. When he was fully inside her and had let go of her legs and put his hand on her ass, massaging her cheeks, she took a few seconds to just get used to how big he was inside her. But she wanted more so it wasn't long before she started lifting herself and really riding his cock. Slowly at first while Zabini muttered filth in her ears.  
"You are such a whore mud-blood. You love riding that cock you filthy skank."  
His words just made her want more and before long she was moving so fast and hard Zabini had to stop talking and just focus on not cumming right now into that perfect hole.  
He grabbed under her thighs again and put her on the desk where she lay back and leaned against her elbows, all without ever exiting her dripping pussy. He started slamming into her and she moaned, loving how he just fucked her and then almost screamed as he reached down and put a thumb on her clit and massaged in a circular motion.  
"Holy fuck Blaise. Keep doing that." Hermione was gasping and writing as he rubbed and fucked her relentlessly. She knew she was going to cum soon and it felt so good already.  
"Come on slut. I want you to cum all over my dick."  
Hermione couldn't help but obey. She screamed her release and moaned his name as he continued to push deep inside her.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over so she was leaning over the desk and got on his knees behind her. He spread her legs and stuck two fingers into her soft pussy angling it so it touched her g-spot. As she moaned she felt him gently bite her cheeks and all of a sudden, his tongue was on her asshole. She jolted at the unexpected feeling but after the shock she realised it she loved how it felt. The feeling on his fingers and tongue was pushing her to the edge again and she knew she was going to cum.  
"Fuck Blaise. It's so good. I'm so close."  
As she was cumming he removed his mouth and pushed a finger into her back hole. She was cumming with something in her ass and that had never happened before but she liked it. He added another finger as he stood up and removed his fingers from her quivering pussy.

"I'm going to cum in your ass Granger," Zabini whispered as he scissored her ass and stretched it out. "Has anyone ever cum in there before."  
Hermione moaned and shook her head. She had never done anal but she loved watching porn about it and the idea had always turned her on far more than it scared her. 

He added a third finger, reaching to her pussy for lube and slid into her pussy once more to get his cock nice and wet. As he pushed in and stretched her ass with all those fingers she moaned and came unexpectedly.  
"FUCK BLAISE HOLY MERLIN THAT IS SO GOOD"  
Zabini chuckled and pulled out, positioning behind her, cock against her asshole. "I knew you were a skank Granger. You love getting filled up in both holes.  
Before she could say anything he pushed into her ass and she gasped and clenched her hands. There was a slight pain as it slipped in but he went slow and before long he was all the way inside her and she felt so dirty and it was incredible. He remained still, giving her time to get used to the feeling of his thick cock in her until she started pushing against him and he knew she wanted more.

So he began slowly pulling out and pushing back in while she moaned and gasped and kept asking him for more. She reached under herself and started rubbing her clit because she knew she wanted to cum like this. He was beginning to pick up speed and was holding her hips, pulling her onto his cock while pushing deep inside her.  
"Granger you slut. I love being inside your tight little ass."  
"Fuck yes Zabini. I am such a whore for your thick cock."  
They continued talking like this to one another until Hermione was moaning too much to say anything else and Zabini was grunting, his thrusts getting erratic. This had been so good and he had struggled not to cum up to this point and now he knew this wasn't going to last much longer and from the way Hermione was moaning it didn't look like she was going to last much longer either.

"Cum with me Hermione. Cum with me now."  
Hearing him say her first name pushed him over the edge and she screamed her release.  
Hearing her cum pushed Zabini over the edge too and with three more hard strokes he came with a moan deep in her ass.  
He laid on her for a minute, spent and satisfied, while she caught her breath underneath him.  
He pulled his cock out, moaning slightly as his sensitive dick pulled past her tight hole, and started getting dressed. Hermione followed suit and before long they were both looking at each other, dishevelled and sweaty.  
"If you ever need that again Granger let me know."  
She giggled and let him leave first following behind. She was a bit shocked to see Luna in the library as they were leaving but when she saw the shocked look on her face as she looked at the two of them and realised what must have happened she was glad she had.

This was starting to become far more than she had anticipated and she loved it.


End file.
